


Dick or Treat (Dickstore II)

by Piddleyfangs



Series: FutaBomb [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cat, Dick Growth, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Monster Girls, Shark - Freeform, Transformation, bat, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: A sequel to my prior adventure into a world of hyper sexual, freely transforming cute girls. Aska and Blaire get ready for halloween, with a new wild surprise cooked up by the wild hyper sexual Aska.





	

Halloween in the dickstore universe? I'd love to see how those two celebrate the spookiest time of the year!

“Why in God’s green earth are you-“

“A bat shark? Sharp eye, Blaire.” Aska grinned wide, her mouth filled with shark-ish teeth, her back with bat-ish wings, and the rest just filling in. She wasn’t dressed yet, caught in the act of throwing on some black moon lingerie and preparing a tight witch dress with stockings and garters, said costume still thrown over a cheap chair. “You tell me, what are the scariest things in all the land?”

“Why the fuck don’t you people buy costumes anymore-“

“EXACTLY! Jaws mother fucker!” Aska currently had her hair dyed black with blue tips, and was in the midst of exasperating her gestures, feigning a pounce towards Blaire that made the girl jump and Aska’s massive chest bounce. “Jaws made sharks god damn scary, and you know what? No one dresses up like a shark enough!” 

Blaire wasn’t convinced, groaning along. “You aren’t dressed up, you literally turned yourself in a slutty version of jaws-“

“I am not just a slutty version of Jaws! You know what else is scary? You know what else?” 

“A bat?”

“No, a vampire. But vampire syringes are oddly more pricy than bats, so I settled.” Aska grinned, grabbing her cock. “And check it, shark dick with fins and barbs and a knot! Just like a bat’s!” Aska posed, moving around to show her shark tail move around as she bent over to tug up her panties. Lacy, and really rode up her ass. Easily, Aska was taking loads of improvements that night, modifying herself like wild. Blaire shouldn’t have been surprised that her fuck buddy was so into Halloween. More and more, transformation activists were claiming the holiday as a night to show the wonders of casual flesh modification. Blaire had to write a report on it back during an English class, and Aska was more than happy to try to convince Blaire to write the report in favor of the activists. After forcing Blaire to sample what a sheep dick tastes like, Blaire just took the F and didn’t write a word for it. “So, what do ya think?” Aska smiled, her yellow eyes glowing that night. “Super solid monster?” 

Somehow, she managed a grin. “I think you need to chill on the needles, girl. There isn’t anything scary about a shark bat whore.” That seemed to rile up Aska. She flung forward, moving her finned arms around Blaire, her wings on her back unfolding to propel her forward.

“Hey now!” Aska bared her bear trap of a mouth to Blaire whilst her facial fins fluttered and her huge bat ears stood on end. “You don’t get to call me a whore without y’know…” Aska grinned, gripping her cock as it grew more rigid. Blaire felt the sting for getting tricked into staring at Aska’s weird boner for the millionth time. “Taking responsibility…” 

Needless to say, Blaire did not assume responsibility. She shoved off from Aska and went into the bathroom to get changed. Even though Aska begged for Blaire to undress in front of her like they actually saw each other naked before, something about Aska’s tricky nature just drove Blaire to try and seek normal feeling actions like courtesy and privacy when changing clothes. Aska was great for wild things, but if Blaire didn’t get her moments of tameness she swore she’d go insane. 

Thinking economically, Blaire had decided to go as a “sexy” nurse. Of course, Blaire’s sexuality was hyper inflated after being around Aska for too long. The yellow haired airhead had a way of making cleavage exposing tight dresses and stockings seem as tame as a Seuss book. Blaire put on the tight top covered in medical symbols and cheap buttons. Luckily it showed off her midriff since her mocha colored abs were her proudest thing to flaunt. No medicine, this was her body. When she took stabilizers, she’d always default to this. It felt nice, knowing that even with all the genetic cheat codes floating around, she could still have some genuine progress to be proud of. She flexed and knocked her fist against her stomach, quietly admiring how her fit legs looked in tight latex-like stockings which shimmered like latex but was probably some pleather material. They were cheap and thin, but dammit she felt good in them. 

All dressed, and ready to go humor getting some candy from some parties or snatching some from some houses, Blaire came out from the bathroom, catching Aska in the middle of barely fitting her cock beneath her witch’s skirt. 

“Hellooooo nurse.” Aska smirked, whistling as she looked Blaire up and down, her eyes glowing brighter as she admired Blaire’s curves. “Looking good babe. You’d make a hot nurse, injecting people with horse dicks…” Blaire only rolled her eyes, trying to keep her smile at the flirtatious comment alive. She clung to that compliment and hoped that the night wouldn’t turn into another crazy animal cock frenzy. “Well, come on, we gotta go hit up some candy before its too late.” 

“Alright just… Stay really behind me if you’re serious about actually knocking on random doors for candy.” Blaire groaned. “Your nipples are totally showing through your corset.” 

…

The night air was mixed. It was a decently hot October, which made the thigh hugging skirt at least seem like a decent idea to Blaire at last. Honestly, the costume was so cheap she might as well had rushed out to buy a new costume. She even considered doing what Aska was doing and taking an enhancer or two to end up looking like some crazy monster. That’s what a lot of normal people did. Kids took them and ended up as cat people and little wolves and bees and stuff. It was cute, and a learning experience. Normal stores sold all sorts of tamer changes with built in stabilizers, but Aska only seemed to be interested in getting huge dog dicks or bee cocks (whatever the hell that is, surely Aska knew) or whatever the hell else she bought on a whim. It was mayhem, and a shark bat was just the icing on the cake.

Taking it upon herself to be the guardian of the youth, Blaire shielded youthful eyes from Aska whenever she slipped. Blaire figured her sultry nurse outfit would be the lesser of the evils, and guarded young or innocent eyes from Aska’s outward sultriness. Her bulge still showed through her skirt, and she was shameless about touching it. And whenever there wasn’t impressionable children around learning about the thrills of sniffing fire hydrants, Aska made conversion well contained in her corner of the world. 

All talk about her chiptune band, or weird new metal music people invented, or blackholes, or some new horror game that made Blaire cringe to her very core. “Yeah, and then all the cellphones merge into this like, spooky shark thing.” 

“Is it really a shark…” Blaire asked, so dully disinterested and frustrated.

“Yes. I would not lie about this.” Aska affirmed. “It is a shark made of cellphones, and you have to find all the numbers and text the phones to get rid of them as fast as you can. All the good channels are covering it right now, and so far it looks good.” Aska grinned. “So, got any good candy from those last few houses?”

“Hmm?” Blaire looked down at her pail, looking over the meager stash. “Nah, I think that last house did us short. I literally only got a single pack of some sours.” She groaned, picking up the little firecracker tied package of flat pill shaped sour sweets. “I mean, at least the last few houses gave us a liiiittle something despite the fact we’re dressed to make a stripper blush.” She sighed, opening the candies to munch on them. 

“How’s about a trade?” Aska suddenly stopped in her tracks right before the party they were headed towards. Aska lifted up another package of sour candy, just the same as the bunch that Blaire just ate. “I’ll give ya these for anything.” 

“Hah, fat chance.” Blaire groaned. “I literally just ate those, why would I trade any of the like four pieces of candy I have for another one of tho-HRRRGGHHH!” Suddenly Blaire doubled over, clutching at her gut with her fingers flaring sharply inward. 

“Oh shit you already had the poisoned ones!” Aska muttered, backing up a bit from the girl.

“The POISONED WHAT?! Urgh…” Blaire gasped for breath with drool seeping past her lips. “You did what? When did you get the chance to…” Blaire shuddered in place, trying to find some stability as her whole body convulsed. She felt her little nurse top become much more cramped, her whole body aching. She flexed her body, her abs moving like waves as sweat drops formed over them. She was shivering in the growing heat in her body, and the beginning of a cock were already sprouting from her crotch putting her panties to the test. She gave in to the sensations Aska was forcing her through, and shoved the panties right off. 

“Well…” Aska cleared her throat, trying to suppress her grin. It was like a big grinning chainsaw.

“Well?!” Blaire growled under her pain.

“The last house was kinda some friends of mine, and I went out and bought the candy for them, and in exchange they, well.”

“Poisoned me?” Blaire groaned. 

“T-that’s what friends do.” Aska smiled. “Look, I know you’re sick of my tricks so um…” She reached up her hat and tore something loose. She tossed down a stabilizer syringe at Blaire’s feet. “G-go ahead and undo it…” For a shark bat, she was sure looking regretful. Blaire stared down at the syringe, feeling her cock grow in the rest of the way. She stared at it, how odd it looked, pinkish in color and covered in barbs. She snorted and reached for the syringe. 

“Yeah, fuck this.” Blaire announced. 

Aska winced. 

When her eyes opened again, the syringe was tossed away. “Just fuck me up.” Blaire grinned up at Aska as a new row of eyes opened above Blaire’s original. They were black pools, with glowing red in their centers. Her old eyes followed the pattern. 

The shark’s face lit up with genuine happiness, hidden by no japes. Blaire smiled back as her nose turned dark and wet. She gasped, her throating filled with a sensation, a need that rose through her like rousing tickles. It was like a feather stuck in her throat, and it rose forward with a compulsion. “Mew~” Blaire cooed. She slid her nurse outfit off, down to just her stockings which were rapidly being filled with her lightly expanding legs. A tail sprouted from her rear, swinging around behind her, and on her back a dark red hourglass symbol formed. “S-so…” Blaire said, moaning as she adjusted to the world of having four eyes before a fifth opened in her forehead. “What exactly am I turning into?” 

“Well, you’re becoming a spider cat.” Aska said. 

“Good. I’d hate to be something that actually exists.” Blaire said.

The changes swept through her. From her sides, little nubs sprouted. And they kept growing and growing, reaching out like an arm through a blanket, her skin expanding like a bubble until her new arms formed, covered in a light chitnous form of buggy armor. She grabbed her cock with her brand new hands, her cock inflating with a thick bulge of sorts. “So, why does my dick have a big bump growing?” 

“That’s where your eggs are.” Aska said matter of factly. 

“Why in the hell are there eggs in my dick. W-what do they grow up to be?” Blaire asked with a shivering voice, her new arms acting on pure instinct. They might as well have been anyone else’s hands as they wouldn’t obey a single order to stop jerking herself off. She gasped with every touch, every tease to her barbed cock head. From the tip she started to leak a steady flow of her cum as her balls formed between her legs. 

“Relaaaaax. You can’t actually have spider babies! Science hasn’t gotten that far.” 

“Fuck off science hasn’t gotten that far!” Blaire hissed as her cat ears grew in and her chest grew three cup sizes in an instant. “I’m fucking growing extra arms like stem cells are cheap as air.” She groans, one of her hands actually automatically taking a break to grasp at the bridge of her nose in frustration. With her tail growing in and her hands cooperating a bit more, her changes were done. Blaire was the cat spider that Aska wanted all along. Blaire stood up on her feet, carefully putting one foot down, then the next, her hands helping her to stabilize. She grasped Aska by all four hands, and pushed. They rushed through the door. Blaire fund the first table, wiped it clean of the cups of punch, and spread Aska across it. She dragged her sharp teeth against Aska’s panties, careful not to bite the cock beneath them, and tugged the fabric off violently. Blaire didn’t even stop to take note of who it was at the party. She was so horny, all her thousand eyes could see was her prey.

From her finger tips, she spun a web. It was all so easy, a muscle memory twitch that was exactly what Blaire wanted so she said nothing. Aska said nothing too, as a gag of web was wrapped around her head and her wrists were stuck to the table by cuffs of web. Her prey was hers. 

“Mmm, tied up is a good look for you.” Blaire sung, rubbing her arms over Aska’s body. It was nice to appreciate how the wet shark skin contrasted with the fuzzy bits of bat, and being able to touch Aska without her running her mouth or struggling to turn the situation around was nice. Aska of course was still mumbling something through her gag, but it didn’t trouble Blaire at all. No sleep lost. Two of her hands cupped beneath her legs, grapsing at her rear to cruely grope at it. Her other hands touched Aska’s webbed cock, grasping the infamous shark dick with a bat bulge carefully. All the while, she prepared herself, prodding her own fusion of a cock against Aska’s entrance. Aska shuddered, putting up a little fight in her bondage. That only made the treat Blaire was about to taste all the more thrilling. 

Grabbing at Aska’s thick thighs, Blaire grasped appraisingly, squeezing the soft flesh so her fingers sunk into the cushiony goodness. Pushing just a little to spread her wide, Blaire pushed forward. Her cock sunk into Aska’s bat pussy her barbs rubbing along the whole way. The chaotic girl let out the victimized moans she usually eagerly sought out and made. Blaire’s heart was pounding so loud she couldn’t hear anything else but the sweet rush of adrenaline and hormones that made her cock pulse harder and harder. She was thinking with her dick.

In she went, and out she went. Either direction she went, the barbs and the bulge certainly pushed the intrigue to maximum. Aska never made odder sounds, sharper gasps of pain, higher shrieks of pleasure, all of it captured in Blaire’s web, like some sweet microphone for the cavalcade of sinister tunes only for Blaire’s dark pleasure. It was thrilling to see Aska wail and shiver, surrendering to her own twisted pleasures, happy to put aside her strings and be the puppet for once. And Blaire was more than happy to stuff her with cock.

All the while Blaire’s hands were hard working to keep Aska’s cock as attended to as her pussy was. The cock was pretty big, and the fins made it a bit awkward to navigate, but Blaire was more than able to manage, especially considering how thoughtless moving her new arms was. The table creaked, clearly not going to take much more of their fooling around. Blaire was getting closer, every rub over her bulge hyper sensitive. She could imagine that is she was any less hyped, just three frisks over her egg bulge would make her cum right away from the pressure. She had to act quick.

With each arm she lifted Aska free the table before it cracked under their pressure. Blaire rushed forward, keeping her cock in Aska as she lifted her. They rushed forward and collided with the wall. The web spun quickly from her spare hands. Blaire came inside Aska, tugging her cock away as the shark bat was filled with cum. From wings to toes, she was covered in a thick layer of web, left balled up on the wall. Her gag fell from her lips, and all she could so was pant and moan about how stuffed she was. Blaire breathed slow, turning to stare at the part Aska told her to visit. Everyone was in costume, and someone looked like they were about to put in a syringe to join the fun. “G-go ahead.” Blaire gasped, pointing at Aska. “She loves the attention.” Though before she could finishing talking, someone was making a beeline to take their turn with her dick. The rest was a blur. 

…

The effects wore off when someone was so kind as to give Blaire a cup of punch with stabilizer in it. Blaire reeled, her body recovering from the extreme change, and the congo line of people she just fucked. She got lost to it, all the people she had to go through. “Yeah, you can crash here.” The guy who owned the house said, wiping spider cum from his lips. “Fuck yeah man, I’ll make some scrambled eggs in the morning.” He smirked, heading out to the kitchen to go get something to help clean up. 

Aska laid on the floor next to the couch Blaire was crashing on. She slept soundly, someone quickly putting a syringe in her to help get some stabilizer in her system. Blaire grinned down at her, petting her friend gently on the long shark fin ear as it started to recede. In the silence, Blaire grinned, tapping away at her cellphone. 

“Hey babe,” She wrote. “Miss you, you missed a hell of a night.”

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS LITERALLY JUST A SHORT PROMPT AND IT TURNED INTO A FUCKING BIG FIC OUT OF THIN AIR GOD DAMN
> 
> saltyteafutas.tumblr.com


End file.
